Unbreakable
by howtosavealife
Summary: meredith and derek fanfic
1. Unbreakable

Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cuz together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why  
Cuz each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable


	2. Fool Again

Unbreakable

It had been two months since the moment that Meredith and Derek had in the cupboard. Two months of looking and innocent flirtation, well that what's Derek and Meredith thought. Derek had been paying more attention to Meredith than he had Addison. They had been fighting a lot more about stupid things that couples were not meant to fight about, like doc and where things go in the trailer. Derek had been using Meredith as his 'shrink'. She was always there when he had a problem and because of her helping him her one night stands had been change for cosy nights in with Derek. She had grown to love him more than she had before, finding all these problems out in his life was her sort of happy place knowing that she wasn't the only one who had problems in her life.

Derek enjoyed being close to Meredith, I was as close as he could get without invading her personal space, though he wished he could. He could never understand why he chose to stay with Addison in the first place she was all prada and Gucci where as Meredith was all freespirt and not caring about what people thought of her.

It was one of their many nights in and Derek was telling Meredith about his latest problem.

_Baby, I know the story,  
I've seen the picture,  
it's written all over your face,_

"I mean she keeps going outside for these long phone conversations that she won't tell me about, she says the business calls," he complained

"Well ask her if it bothers you so much" Meredith replied

"Then she will go all what don't you trust me," he said

_Tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding?  
And who's gonna take my place?_

"And she keeps moaning about doc saying he is a pain in the ass,"

"Well go home and sort it out" Meredith said

"Fine," he said like a child

_I should have seen it coming;  
I should have read the signs_

He hugged her and left

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

All that was in his head was Meredith, how much he loved her and how he should of stayed with her.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me_

As he pulled into the trailer he could see Addison car and the lights were on. As he walked over he heard loud moans, he prepared himself for the worst.

_I should have seen it coming;  
I should have read the signs_

As he walked inside he seen what he never thought he would see again his ex-best friend naked with his so called wife. He just shut the door and left.

_Anyway, I guess it's over_


	3. Untitled

Derek didn't know what to do so he just drove his heart was breaking how she could do that after everything they had been through, after he left Meredith after she gave up Mark how could she.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

After he drove for about an hour he ended up at Joe's where he was greeted by Joe.

"Alright Doc," Joe said

_And I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

"No I need a large scotch please," he said unhappily

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

"Bad day" Joe asked as he was pouring his drink.

"No I had a great day infact a perfect day until I get home and my wife is fucking my ex-best friend," he said.

_And I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

"Oh" was all Joe could say

Before Derek could finish his drink he was paged 911 to the hospital.

"Duty calls" he said walking towards the door.

When he reached Seattle grace he changed into his scrubs and ran down to the E.R.

"Women aged 28, in a car crash has a Medical, Medical, here are he ct results," a young nurse said.

"Oh this is bad we have to get her down to the O.R. right away, what is her name," Derek asked.

"Lilly Smith" the nurse replied.

"Has anyone been paged into the hospital apart from me," Derek asked

"Yes, Sir Meredith Grey," she said

"Well page her down to O.R 3," Derek said almost happily

When he arrived at O.R 3 he found Meredith scrubbing in already.

"Hello Dr Shepherd" Meredith said

"Dr Grey," he replied

"Are you ok" Meredith ask concerned

"No, I am not when I reached my house tonight I found my ex-best friend fucking my wife" Derek said

"Oh my god" Meredith said

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked

"Anything," she said

"Can I sleep at your place for a few nights until Addison packs her stuff" he said

"Sure," Meredith answered

With that they both walked into the O.R

"Alright everybody it's a beautiful evening to save lives, lets have some fun," Derek said with an amazing mood change

Please Read and review and thank you for all the reviews


	4. Thats where you find love

The operation had went without a complication, Meredith and Derek had been giving each other glances, what they hadn't noticed was that the rest of the interns had entered the gallery during the operation.

Meredith was buying coffee when the other interns approached her.

"What the hell was that," Izzie asked

"What?" Meredith asked confused

"You and McDreamy and all the eye sex" Cristina stated

"Nothing happened," she defended herself.

She grabbed her coffee and headed and was headed to an on call room when she bumped into someone spilling all her coffee down them.

"OH MY GOD, Derek I am so sorry," Meredith said

"It is ok mer, really I will just go and get new scrubs," he said

"Ok," Meredith said

"But Meredith I really need to talk to you later," Derek said

"Well ok then," she said and then she rushed into the on call room

Derek just leaned against the door wondering what he should do.

It was coming towards the end of the day and Derek had been looking for Addison. He saw her standing by the nurses station filling out a chart.

"Addison can I please talk to you," Derek asked her

"Oh so you finally want to pay attention to me," she snapped

"Yes I want a divorce, I have signed just sign and you can keep everything I only want my land and trailer," he said and then walked away now in search for Meredith.

Derek finally found Meredith in the lobby; she was sitting reading a medical book when he approached her.

"Hey," she said

_In your eyes, I found the greatest prize  
You and I could not be closer  
And in your arms, is everything I want  
Now I know my search is over_

"Hey," he replied

_And I don't know where you take me  
But it's exactly where I wanna be_

"Do you mind if I catch a ride with you because Izzie has my car and she isn't in today," Meredith asked

_It's where the stars line up  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home_

"Yeh of course you're giving me a place to stay, so of course," he said

The ride home was pretty silent but not an awkward silent a peaceful silent, Meredith decided to break the silence.

_It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love_

"You said you wanted to talk to me today,"

"Yeh but I don't want to talk to you whilst I am in the car how about we go to the ferry docks and talk," he said

"Sure,"

He did a U-Turn and headed for the ferry docks, when they reached the docks it was pretty empty only and elderly couple.

_People pass, and listen to us laugh  
Wishing that they had the same thing  
And our friends they ask, how we made it last  
I just smile and say the same thing_

"So I am just going to say this and then you can tell me what you think,"

_I'm not sure how we got here  
Baby I'm just glad that we got here_

"Ok"

"Meredith today I asked Addison for a divorce, the funny thing is when I walked in on her and mark I didn't feel anything. She was my past Meredith, you are my future, I want to get back together with you but this time I want to do it properly, dates and everything, Meredith I want you to be my girlfriend and have not to hide it , please Meredith give me a second chance,"

"I love you," was all Meredith could say.

_It's where the stars line up  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love  
That's where you find love_

"What?"

"I love you Derek shepherd so much it hurts, when we had nights in I wished that you didn't have to leave I wish you stayed. I haven't had a good night sleep since you left because I can't sleep without you, it sad really but I don't care. I want to go slow too but I am going to give you a second chance,"

_It's where the stars line up  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been this sure, that's where you find love_

"Meredith Grey I Love You Too," he said

She leaned in and kissed him slow they stood there in each others for ages.

They didn't notice the old couple watching them with huge big smiles on their faces.

"we should go back to my place, its getting cold," Meredith said

"Ok," Derek replied

They held hands the whole ride home.

That's where you find love

Please read and review xoxo


	5. Goodnight sleep

The house was deserted when they got back. Izzie and George had left a note saying they were away shopping and would be back later.

_Some say love it is a river _

_That drowns the tender reed _

_Some say love it is a razor _

_That leaves your soul to bleed _

"You want to order in and watch a movie," Meredith asked

_It's the heart afraid of breaking _

_That never learns to dance _

_It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance _

"Sure," Derek replied

They order pizza and ordered Mr. & Mrs. Off of pay per view

They were half was half way through the movie when Meredith started yawning.

_It's the one who won't be taken _

_who cannot seem to give _

_and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live_

"I think I am gonna go to bed," she said

"Ok," he replied

When they reached the top of the stairs Derek went to take some blankets and pillows out

of the cupboard.

When the night has been too lonely

_and the road has been too long _

_and you think that love is only _

_for the lucky and the strong _

"What are you doing," Meredith asked

"I assumed I would be sleeping on the couch," Derek said

"Remember what I told you that I couldn't sleep without out you," she said

"Yeh,"

"Well McDreamy I want you next to me tonight so get your ass is there now," Meredith said

Derek stripped down into is boxers and Meredith put on joggers and her Dartmouth tee-shirt,

"Derek, why are you only in your boxers?" Meredith asked

_Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows _

_lies the seed _

_that with the sun's love _

_in the spring _

_becomes the rose_

"I have nothing here to sleep in so…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Meredith jumped off of the bed and started rummaging around her cupboard. She found what she was looking for and screamed "Ah Ha,"

"What," Derek asked puzzled

"Here are some pajamas that you left here before Addison turned up there is also other clothes in there too, I didn't have the have heart to throw them out." She said

When he had change he jumped into bed and snuggled close to her. They both knew that tonight they were going to get good nights sleep.

_Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows _

_lies the seed _

_that with the sun's love _

_in the spring _

_becomes the rose_


	6. Mcdreamy i mean dr shepherd

The alarm sounded at 5am. Much to Meredith and Derek dislike.

They dragged themselves up and got dressed. Izzie and George were down stairs breakfast, they didn't know about Derek yet so they was probably gonna be some SERIOUSLY, in the air.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
you're barely waking  
and I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

Before Meredith and Derek walked into the kitchen Derek pulled Meredith close to her and kissed her.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again _

"What was that for," Meredith asked

"Just saying good morning," he replied

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine_

"I was thinking…maybe we should go on a date tonight," he asked

"Sure," Meredith said

_Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"I will get you in the lobby at seven," Derek said

He started to kiss her down the neck, she giggled loudly and tried to get him to stop the laughing soon turned to moaning.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

Izzie and George heard all of this and wondered what was going on in the hall.

"Who the hell could be making her moan that loud at freaking 5am," Izzie said

"The only person that could make her moan that loud was … McDreamy,"

Izzie just looked at him.

"Well the walls are pretty thin so I can hear everything," George said embarrassed

"I mean it is not if her and McDreamy and it is not as if he is here he has a wife," Izzie said

Izzie and George were curious so curious they had their ears up against, but were frightened when Meredith and Derek came through the door.

"Ouch," Izzie and George said in unison

"What the hell are you two doing," Meredith asked

"Well we are trying to figure out who the hell was making you moan so damn loud, we haven't heard that since McDreamy," Izzie said

They hadn't noticed that Derek was in the room he was standing there slightly embarrassed.

It took Izzie and George a while to discover that Derek was standing in the room.

"OH MY GOD it was McDreamy, I mean Dr Shepherd," Izzie said

"Ugh I'm gonna go see you later Meredith, Dr Shepherd," George was that embarrassed he walked into the door.

"Yeh I have a thing," Izzie said.

"Well that could of gone better." Derek said.

"Yeh I know," Meredith said

They sat eating breakfast in silence just taking each other in. For the first time in ages they were both truly happy.

_They Had Both Found Love ._

_So sorry i haven't updated ina while the bored wouldn't let me_


	7. I thought we were watching a film

Meredith and Derek spent all day stealing glances at each other all day. Both were very excited about this first official date they were going on.

It was now five o'clock and Derek was standing by the nurse's station. Meredith walked up behind him and put her arms around his waste.

"So this date is it casual or formal, Dr Shepherd?" She asked seductively

"Well I would say it will be casual," he said

He turned around and it one swift move had her in his arms, both of them were grinning ear to earn. Other doctors and nurses who walked by just watched this and smiled

"I have a free hour if you want to go for a coffee or maybe we could meet in the on call room?" Meredith said

" I would love to meet you in the on call room but I have a consult in half and hour so coffee and shitty cake it is," he grabbed her hand and they walked to the café together.

Neither of them noticing: the pissed off face watching them from a far.

When they reached the café it was pretty crowded so they decided to sit with the other interns and Callie.

"I mean she just assigned me to her case for a month for no good reason," Alex winged

"What the hell did you do to piss Satan off," Cristina asked

"Nothing," Alex said

"Who the hell is Satan," Derek asked

"You're Ex-wife," Meredith replied

"Oh the only thing that pisses her off more than her prada releasing a new handbag and her not finding out about it is, moaning interns who can't do their job properly," Derek said

"All I asked for was to do a surgery," Alex said

"That's what pissed her off evil spawn," Cristina snapped

"Shut up crack whore," Alex snipped back

"Guys shut up if you're gonna fight then do it else where," George said

"Shut up bambi," Alex said

Izzie, Callie and Derek sat there in pure shock at the fight that was breaking out.

They were all distracted when Derek's pager went off.

"Duty calls see you at seven," with that he kissed Meredith and left

"I think I am gonna vomit," Cristina said

"Well go and do it over there," Callie said.

It was seven o'clock and Meredith was waiting for Derek in the lobby of the hall. She was reading a copy of The Sun Also Rises which Derek had given her to borrow. She seen him coming down the stairs but Addison was next to him he looked furious and she had a pleading look on his face. Although she couldn't make out all of the conversation she could make the words 'sorry', 'sign' and 'screw' out.

Derek went to walk away but Addison pulled him towards her and tried to kiss him but he just pulled away. Meredith just sat there in utter shock, not knowing what to do. She got up when Derek approached her.

"Hey," she said

His mood almost changed.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you had to see that Addison said that she won't sign the divorce papers, she says that we have to try,"

"Oh…" Meredith said

"But I told her if she hadn't signed the papers by the end of this week that I would get a divorce with or without her signature," Derek said

"Good, so are our plans still on for tonight," Meredith asked

"Of course, we will be taking my car and hopefully we won't see this place till tomorrow," Derek said

"What planning on getting lucky are we?" Meredith asked teasing him

"Well I hope so," Derek said winking at her.

As they reached his BMW Derek opened the door for Meredith,

"Oh the McDreamy charm is on full tonight," Meredith giggled

"Around you it's always turned on," Derek said

Once they started driving Meredith was curious about where Derek was taking her,

They pulled up a gravel trail that looked like the wonderful surroundings of the trailer.

They walked up the path hand in hand like they had months ago when Meredith first found out about the trailer.

"Why are we at the trailer?" Meredith asked

"Well I didn't want to do anything fancy I just wanted to hang out you me and doc but Addison has put him in the kennels," Derek said

Derek made pasta with a tomato sauce. They decided to eat outside since it was a clear night. Derek had only half eaten his plate of pasta when Meredith was finished.

"You know for such a small person you can sure eat," Derek said

"Well when I was growing up I never really had proper meals always rushed processed food, so when I was hungry, I ate fast," she said with some sadness in her eyes.

Once Derek had finished his food they decided to lie out side and watch the sun set. They were lying on a blanket that Derek found, they fitted together perfectly.

"Derek where do you see us in twenty years time?" Meredith asked

"I hopefully see us with kids, a house built on this land and successful careers"

"Yeh I can see that two, I was just worried that I wasn't in your future," Meredith said

"You Meredith Grey will always be in my future as long as I am breathing on this earth," Derek said

Once it got cold they decide to head inside and watch a film. Meredith had insisted the watch titanic, much to Derek's dislike.

Once they were half way through the film Derek got bored so started kissing Meredith

"Derek we're watching a film," Meredith said

But as he got to the spot of her neck which made her moan, she couldn't take it any more, she turned round and kissed him, He carried her to the bedroom and as he dropped her on the bed he said

"I thought we were watching a movie,"


	8. Move In with Me

As it was a Wednesday neither of them had to be in the hospital till 12 o'clock, Derek had gotten up at eight and went to collect doc from the kennels. It was now eight thirty and Meredith was awoken to a very loud scream. She found a note on Derek's pillow saying:

_Went to collect doc, help yourself to breakfast. Last night was great! _

_I love you _

_Derek xx _

Meredith was curious to figure out what to loud scream was so she put on a pair of Derek's scrubs and went outside. She was surprised to see mark and Addison arguing ,

" Addison what the fuck are we doing here," mark yelled

"I just want to give the son of a bitch the divorce papers," she yelled back

"You could of just given them to him at work," mark said calming down a bit

"NO I want to see if his whore is here with him," she screamed

"You know what addi we're over, you're an evil bitch," mark said and got into his rental car

Addison had just noticed Meredith outside and went up to her.

"Just thought I would let you know, that I signed the divorce papers and he will soon get bored of you and find a fresh new skanky intern," with that she crammed the papers into her hand and stormed off to her car.

Meredith sat in the trailer with tears streaming down her face; she kept thinking what if she was the _dirty mistress_ and what if she was just a replacement for now.

Derek came in happily with doc(who was glad to be home).

He immediately rushed to Meredith side when he saw that she was crying.

"Meredith what is up?" he asked concerned.

" Addison came round and said something to me which got me a bit upset"

"Wait why Addison was around here," he asked

"To give you divorce papers, signed,"

"What did she say to you "he asked

Meredith sat there not knowing what to do, she loved Derek but didn't want to hurt him.

"Look she didn't say anything, can we please just go and take doc for a walk", she said hiding her pain

"Ok," Derek said

They walked hand in hand around the trail. For the first time in months Derek and Meredith knew that they were in the right place. By the time they got back to the trailer it was 11.45.

"Shit I am going to be late ," Meredith said

"We have plenty of time." Derek said

"Yes for you because you are and attending and you can do what you want when you want, I am Just an Intern" Meredith said

"Look we will be there in time." Derek said as they rushed out the door.

They were half an hour late because of the traffic.

They walked in to hospital and Meredith gave Derek a quick a kiss and rushed into the intern locker room.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT," was all she kept saying to herself

When she caught up with the other interns and bailey, they had finished rounds.

"Grey you're very late," bailey boomed

"I know the traffic was really bad," she said

The other interns just laughed at this, but this earned them a look form bailey and Meredith.

"Well today, you were supposed to be with Dr Montgomery but since you and Dr Shepherd were both late you're with him," bailey said and left.

Meredith found Derek at a nurse station surrounded by a bunch of chatty nurses.

"Dr Shepherd, I am your intern for today," she said in a flirty tone

"Dr Grey, can you please deliver these labs and then page me when you're done," he gave her a McDreamy look then walked away.

As she was walking away she could hear words like LUCKY and BITCH.

She finished her labs and found Derek in his office on his computer.

"Hey," she said

"Hey, so I see you were a little jealous back at the nurse station." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I'm sorry but those whores where all over you and I keep thinking what if you leave me for something better," she said

"Meredith you are my one and only person that I want to be with, I was going to ask you later but will you move in with me???"

Meredith sat in the café thinking about the conversation held between her and Derek earlier,

_"Will you move in with me?" _

_"Yes," she kissed him passionately _

_"But we have to tell George and Izzie first because I am going to let them stay in the house," _

_"Fine" _

_As Derek went to kiss her again he was paged. _

Meredith was brought out her day dream by George and Izzie.

"Meredith are you ok?" asked a concerned Izzie.

"Yes but I have something to tell you,"

"Ok"

"Derek and I are moving in together so I am moving out," she said in one breath"

"Ok what does that mean for us," George asked

"It means there will be one less person living with you"

Please Read and Review


	9. I love you

It took Meredith a few days to move all of her stuff out of her house, Derek had cleared space for all her stuff but there wasn't enough room for everything so she had moved some stuff back.

George and Izzie were really upset that Meredith had moved out. Even though they didn't like all the noises and moans Meredith and even Derek were part of their family. Who they love.

It was now the third day Meredith had been living at the trailer and her and Derek were lying in bed,

_'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in_

" Mer what time do you have work?" Derek asked

"I don't" she replied

"Me either,"

They walked a trail with doc and had a picnic.

_And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it_

Derek was thinking of the perfect moment to tell Meredith about the house he was having built, but he didn't know when to they were sitting by the lake and decided to do it.

_You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above_

"Meredith, I'm having a house built,"

I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it 

" Really, that's great,"

"I want you to help me plan it though,"

"ok, I love you ," she answered

"I love you too,"

She kissed him and you know what they do next.

_You keep me  
Drowning in your love _


End file.
